Falling into Death and Hope
by TheShadow666
Summary: This is of Sirius in his last battle and his last seconds.  'Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep.'


A/N: Well, here's Sirius's death. I probably could have written it better and I will try to later on but I thought that this was good enough for me. I've read one death of Sirius story by Elyndewen Startree; it's really good so check that out. Anyways read on, and I hope it's heartbreaking enough to read

**Falling into Death and Hope**

The reason I had gone was for Harry.

If I knew what would happen in the end I still would have gone. To protect Harry, for James and for the world, and because he mattered to me and I wouldn't ever forgive myself if something dreadful happened to Harry.

Harry and his friends were in trouble and it was partly my fault. I allowed Kreacher to trick me and Harry. I needed to go yet Dumbledore was reluctant. I didn't care if he told me to stay in this blasted old house though, I would still follow.

Harry was in the middle of handing over the Prophecy to Malfoy when I arrived with Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. Tonks shot out a stunning spell right at Malfoy but I was already engaged in battle with a masked Death eater, unaware to who it was.

I wanted to disengage and set out to see if my godson was alright but I couldn't. This bloody Death eater wasn't letting me out of its sight.

Stunning spell after Cruciatus Curse we fought fiercely, lights zooming past, our arms whipping about as we cast curses at each other. The Death eater almost had me with the killing curse to the head but I ducked right on time.

Finally, I used Petrificus Totalus on the Death eater and his body binded together as if by an invisible rope.

After that was over with, I searched for Harry, afraid the Death Eaters had caught him. To my relief, Harry didn't seem to be in any mortal danger – that is until I glimpsed Dolohov preparing to strike at him with a deadly curse.

I was too late when the Death Eater's wand slashed in the air. But Harry was fast and he blocked it yet he was knocked down by the force of the spell. Dolohov was about to summon the Prophecy and I instantly remembered Dumbledore explaining to us to not allow the Death Eaters get their scummy hands on it.

So, with a last speedy effort, I rammed into Dolohov, bringing him crashing to the ground. Dolohov immediately leapt onto his feet and sent the killing curse right at me. I deflected it and countered with a Stunning spell.

He dodged it but came right back up and slashed his wand towards me. Before the spell could be cast, Harry's voice screamed out the body binding curse. Dolohov's body snapped together and plummeted to the ground like a stiff board.

"Nice one!" I shouted out to Harry, grinning at his excellent shot, "Now I want you to get out of –" A luminous light flew at us, narrowly skimming my head. I followed the light with my gaze and caught sight of Tonks toppling down the stone steps, Bellatrix smiling wickedly at the witch's downfall.

Anger coursed through me and before I dashed over to meet Bellatrix I ordered Harry to take Neville and the Prophecy and to run out of here to ensure his safety.

Before Bellatrix could aim a curse at a fellow wizard or witch I shot out a body binding spell. It missed her by an inch but caught her attention instead. She whirled around and cast out a dozen spells and curses in the next second. I avoided all of them and countered most of the curses with stunning spells of my own.

She laughed maniacally at me and a red light escaped from the tip of her wand, just missing me as I dodged out of the way.

Chaotic yells and screams grew to a higher level as a great presence added to the battle field. Distracted, I glanced up and glimpsed the figure of Dumbledore! The battle will soon be over and won. We'll be alright!

Bellatrix's killing curse caught my attention and I blocked it with a shield charm at the last second. The crazed witch that was sadly a relative of mine didn't seem to be aware that Dumbledore had arrived. That little mistake of hers made me laugh out in my joyous amusement of picturing her shock and panic in my mind of catching sight of the greatest wizard in the world.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" I taunted as I deflected yet another curse viciously sent out at me.

I guess I shouldn't have allowed my guard to go down once Dumbledore had arrived. I learned my lesson but I could never go back on it.

Bellatrix's wand lashed out, her face contorted into a look of furious concentration. A burst of light emitted from her wand and collided into my chest.

Shock coursed through me as I lost my footing and tumbled through space and time.

I admit there wasn't much to think about or regret at that last, extended second. I didn't even know what was going to happen next.

Once I had registered that Bellatrix had won, and that I was going to die, fear flamed throughout me as I was surprised at this outcome.

Before soothing darkness overcame me I felt at peace. Harry was alright, Dumbledore had come, and everyone else was going to be alright.

I embraced my death as everything I knew vanished in a ghostly swirl of smoky clouds.

Dying felt quicker and easier than falling asleep.


End file.
